


Sun and Moon - Victuuri fanart

by shilo1364



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice fanart [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention, but this is also on my tumblr here
Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention, but this is also on my tumblr [here](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/post/154092377434/done-now-somebody-take-away-my-paint-and/)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/)

prismacolor pencils and acrylic on cardstock. I've not (yet) been inspired to write for this fandom, so... have some art!


End file.
